Divergent:Four's POV
by cocoboo
Summary: This Divergent from Four's pov. let me know what you think. I do not own anything. Ms Roth owns it all. I just wanted to give a big Thanks To LO21. She had great advice and comments.
1. Chapter 1

Divergent: Four's POV.

We live in a society where one choice defines you, your friends, and your life. Our society is based on factions and how well our factions get along with those around us. Once a year the 16 year olds will choose what faction they want to be in and will become adults in our society while saying goodbye to their old life. Two years ago, I made a choice to leave my former faction, Abnegation, behind. They are referred to as Stiffs, by my new faction, but they are the faction that believes in being selfless. My new faction, we are Dauntless. We are known as the fearless ones and our purpose is to provide security for the city. Others look at our wild choices and think we are crazy. So you can imagine what a controversy it was for my father, one of the leaders of the Abnegation, to have his only child forsake him and his faction to become one of the fearless. Two years ago I left him and my former self behind. I left Tobias, that scared, terrified little boy behind. I am Four and I am a member of Dauntless.

Once I passed initiation, I had my choice of where I wanted to work. I love computers so my job involves working in the Dauntless Head quarters' control room. Max and Erik walk into the control room as I watch over the city. Erik was in my initiation class, and hates the fact that I beat him. I came in first, he came in second. He was selected as a new leader even though I could have had the job if I really wanted it. Max is our current leader so Erik has to following him around.

"Max, Erik, what brings you here?" I asked

"Lauren volunteered to train the Dauntless born initiates. We need someone to train the transfers" Max said.

"And you thought of me?" "Why?" I question, looking at Max, and then at Erik, I wonder if they still thought of me as a stiff.

"Because they need to be trained by the best and that's you". Max says

"Isn't it his job to train people as they come in?" I ask pointing to Erik.

"Yes it is , but I can't give the newbies all the attention they deserve. You can." Erik replies

I sat there and pondered what would be the right thing. I really didn't want that burden but what if there was someone in the new group that was like me? Shouldn't I watch out for someone else?

I looked at Max and said "Fine I'll do it, but I have control over this, and you'll have to find someone to over the control room". I say, looking at Max

"Of course," Erik says with a smirk. Man I really didn't like him.

Later that evening, I walked into the dining hall. We don't have separate homes, we all live here, and have apartments, but meal times are often done like a school cafeteria. I find my friends Zeke, Lauren, and Zeke's younger brother, Uriah. Tomorrow he will choose and I'm surprised they aren't having dinner as a family.

"Hey guys" I say

"Four," they say in unison. God I hate that nickname. But it suits me and suits my life here. Some day someone will see me as Tobias again.

"Who's going tomorrow?" Uriah asks.

"I'm staying here," I say.

"What don't you want to go say hi to your family?" Zeke asks. Abnegation will be conducting the ceremony tomorrow. We take turns conducting the ceremony. This year it's Abnegation's turn. My father will be the one leading it.

"Faction before blood," I utter. It is the only response that is needed.

"Can I have your attention?" Max bellows out. We all shut up and listen.

"Tomorrow is the choosing ceremony. Our 16 year olds will soon have to choose if they want to live with us or move on to something else. Choose wisely for you will not get to choose again."

Erik stands up.

"This year we are going to be training differently. The first part will still have people the Dauntless born and the newbies in different classes but after that they will be treated as one class."

Zeke leans over and whispers to me. "I wonder who they got to train the initiates this year?"

"Lauren will be training the Dauntless born, and Four will be training the newbies. That's all and will see what happens tomorrow." He finishes and the all of us start stamping our feet and hooting. It's our way.

"Hell the how did they rook you into that one?"

"I had a moment of weakness." I reply


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

***** Thank you all for your wonderful feedback. This is my first fanfict so I'm very excited about all of the Reponses that I've received. A special thanks to LO.. you are wise and I am thankful. ** Now to the good part. **

Normally after the evening meal Shanna, Zeke, and I hang out at the pit near the chasm. On our way out of the dining hall, I remember I need to run back to my apartment. I have an outline of the training schedule that will start once the new initiates are here. I have to drop it off to Max and Erik so they can approve it.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up to you in like 15, I need to run back to my apartment." I say to them.

"Don't blame me if the beer is gone by the time you get there." Zeke says jokingly.

I run back to my apartment and grab the outline and head over to the office of where Max and Erik are. When I walk up, the door is slightly open and I can hear voices speaking.

"So there was a problem with one of the aptitude test?" Erik says.

"Yes there was, apparently it was one of the Abnegation, her test results had to be reported manually." A female voice says that I can't quite make out who she is.

"Well I know what I'm looking for." Erik responds sullenly.

I wait a few more minutes trying to see if I can hear anything else. I think they must be talking about trying to identify any Divergents. (These are people that don't fit into any one faction. Only people who are Divergent or are close to any Divergents know they exists.) That's always the first sign, something going wrong with the aptitude test. I'll have to be on my guard. I can't let them know about me.

I knock on the door pushing it open, "Hey Erik I have that outline you wanted!" I call into the room, this way they know I'm here and can't accuse me of listening in on something I should be.

"I see you finally show up. Let me see what you've come up with." Erik says.

"This will work." He says reading my outline. "I forgot to tell you one thing. I know you wanted to have final say over this but it's not going to happen. I'll be looking in on all of the initiates from time to time. "He informs me.

"No, that is not what I agreed to. " I remind him.

"Yes I know but I need to make sure they are what we want here, you and your bleeding heart will just let anyone pass through, and I can't have that." Erik says joyfully.

After over hearing Erik and whoever that woman was, I can't just back out now, so I have no other choice but to go along with this stupid crap.

"Fine." I say. With that I turn and leave the room heading for the beer that awaits me.

As I walk into the pit I see Shanna and Zeke near the chasm, they are looking out over the chasm with their backs towards me.

"Did you see the latest report from Erudite?" Zeke asks Shanna.

"Nope, what is Jeanine going on about now?" She asks.

I stop in my tracks to hear the latest crap that she is spreading.

Jeanine Matthews is the Erudite representative. They value knowledge above all else, and they thought ignorance was what caused the world's disarray. They pick their representative based on IQ. When the factions were first formed, it was decided that Abnegation would be our political leaders; it was thought at that time that selflessness of Abnegation wouldn't lead to corruption. Other factions are growing restless with no say in how our society is governed. Erudite feels they should run the government.

"She is saying that Marcus abused four and that's why he chose Dauntless instead of being a Stiff" Zeke informs Shanna.

"Has anyone told Four?" Shanna asks.

"I don't know I haven't yet." Zeke says.

At hearing this, my heart starts pounding in my ears so loud that I can't hear the river anymore. My mouth has gone dry and my throat feels like it's about to close up. I can feel the sweat pooling at the small of my back.

I can't stay here, I can't let them know just how true her report is, who would actually believe that a stiff would be filled with so much hate that he would abuse his only son.

I turn to leave without saying anything to my friends. Instead of heading to my apartment, I head to the gym to work out my anger on a punching bag. I hit again and again until my knuckles are bright red and I'm gasping for breath. I hate this, it has been two years since I've seen him, he shouldn't affect me like this.

After bruising my knuckles I head off to bed. I know that tomorrow is going to be busy. The transfers have no idea what they are in for.

When I wake in the morning I have breakfast and head off to the control room. I won't be needed until after the choosing ceremony. I'll be part of the welcoming committee for those that survive the first test and make it here alive.

When I enter the control room I feel like I'm home. Around the city there are many cameras, the camera feeds are sent back to the control room where I work. What is being recorded is displayed on a row of monitors.

I watch the monitor that has initiates enter the building where the ceremony is held. My eyes are drawn to those in Gray, the standard clothing for Abnegation; there are four this year, two girls and two boys. If I'm not mistaken one boy and one girl are the Priors their father works with mine. I've never met them, I wasn't allowed. Marcus kept me hidden and wouldn't have wanted everyone to know what he did to me. I bet he is livid with that "rumor" getting out. I wonder how many people will actually believe it.

The ceremony must be over. I notice the Dauntless heading for the train tracks on the monitors. I call Jeff to come relive me in the control room. Once he arrives I leave the control to get our welcoming party together and head for the net. Most of Dauntless initiation is going to be overcoming fears or working through them.

Their first test is getting on and off the train and if they can't do that, they don't belong here.

The second, however, is jumping off a building into the darkness where they have no idea what awaits them. Of course there is net that will catch them but they don't know that. They have to take the plunge, they have to learn to trust their new faction. If they can't … Good bye and good riddance.

Lauren and I wait on the platform for the first jumper. I wonder who it will be. I didn't stick around to see who our initiates are; I was just looking to see when they were left.

I hear the sound of the train and we all know it won't be long. All of sudden we hear a swoosh. I can't believe it, there was no screaming? Huh? I thought for sure the first jumper would scream.

I reach my hand out to help the girl who jumped first. She grabs a hold of my hand and then stumbles as she reaches the platform; I steady her just so she won't fall. She has shoulder length blond hair and is wearing a gray t-shirt. I can't believe it, another Abnegation transfer. That's almost unheard of, it was a scandal when I did it, I wonder what it will be like now. I bet this is the girl Erik and the mystery woman were talking about last night. I'll have to keep my eye on her. She's pretty so that won't be too hard of a job. Wait did I just think that? I have to stay focused, she can't afford for me to find her attractive.

"A Stiff, the first to jump, Unheard of! Lauren says with a smirk.

"There's a reason she left them Lauren," I say.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Um…" She starts sounding like she is unsure of what the answer should be. I wonder if she's trying to leave her old self behind.

"Think about it, you don't get to pick again," I say smiling. She really is quite pretty.

"Tris," she says with a confidence in her voice that doesn't match her face.

"Tris," Lauren repeats, "Make the announcement Four," she says to me.

"First jumper—Tris!" I shout.

Everyone cheers. Another person comes tumbling into the net. We hear her screams before she lands. Everyone cheers again. I lean forward and set my hand on Tris's back.

"Welcome to Dauntless." I say.


	3. Chapter 3

Divergent Ch 3.

Lauren and I lead the initiates through the darkness into the Dauntless headquarters. This is where we will split, she will take the Dauntless born initiates and I'll take the transfers. There are 20 in all, 11 Dauntless born and 9 transfers.

"This is where we divide." Lauren says. "This Dauntless born initiates are with me, I assume you don't need a tour of the place."

The Dauntless born initiates follow Lauren into the dark. I see Uriah, Zeke's younger brother, He gives me a wide eyed questioning look, and I wink at him to wish him luck. I can tell by the look on his face he has no idea what he's in for. None of them do.

I fix my glaze on my group studying them, trying to find their weaknesses. It will be my job to break them. I have to weed out those that aren't going to make good Dauntless. I find myself wondering what that term means anymore. I know what I think makes a good Dauntless. I also know that what I think and what our leadership thinks don't always agree.

"Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks I'm your instructor. My name is Four. "I say.

"Four? Like the number" A dark skinned girl asks. I realize that she's the second jumper.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I ask

"No." She says.

"Good we are about to go into the Pit, Which you will learn to love. It-"

"The Pit clever name." The same girl says snickering.

What is she thinking? Can she possible think that I will tolerate this kind of behavior? I guess she will be my first victim. I can see she needs a lesson in respect.

I walk up to her glaring.

"What's your name?" I ask in a voice just above a whisper.

"Christina." She says sounding meek and afraid, Pitiful.

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths I would have joined their faction." I say just barely keeping a hold of my temper.

"The first lesson, you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

Her nodding is the only response I need. I move my way toward the front and lead them into the Pit.

The Pit is an underground cavern that is the heart of our headquarters; this is where most people spend their free time, the tattoo parlor, the clothing place, everything is here in the pit. The place is chaotic, kids running around, people talking; I lose myself in the noise every time I'm here and I love it.

"If you following me, I'll show you the Chasm" I say waving them forward.

I take them to the right side of the Pit, where the Chasm is, I'm quiet I'm watching them, studying them. I want the full extent, of what this place is, to sink into their brains. I want them to hear the water rushing and crashing into the side of the cavern below us. I want them to realize a what this place stands for, what it reminds us of.

"The Chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy! A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You have been warned!" I shout.

I walk off leading them into the dining hall. Our entrance ignites people into standing and cheering. The welcome they give we give the new initiates always amazes me. We find seats and I end up sitting next to Tris and Christina. I want to see if her reaction to real food is the same as mine was two years ago.

She picks up a hamburger and I see her pinching it between her fingers. I nudge her "Its beef, put this on it." I say handing her the ketchup.

Christina's response is priceless. "You've never had a hamburger before?" she says.

"No, is that what it's called?" Tris asks.

"Stiffs eat plain food." I say.

"Why?" Christina asks?

"Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." Tris explains, she repeats it verbatim from the Stiffs doctrine that was beat into me.

"No wonder you left. " Christina says.

"Yeah it was just because of the food." Tris says

My lips twitch as I hold in my laughter. She couldn't stay in Abnegation. Sarcasm is self-indulgent. She's funny I'll give her that. I can tell Erik has arrived by the silence in the dining hall.

"Who's that?" Christina whispers.

"His name is Erik. He's a Dauntless leader." I say. A bad one, but a leader none the less.

"Seriously? But he's so young." Christiana says.

"Age doesn't matter here." I say.

Erik walks over to our table and sits down next me. I try to ignore him but he really doesn't go away.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" He asks.

"This is Tris and Christina." I say.

"Ooh a Stiff, we'll see how long you last." He says smirking at her.

The way he's sizing her up, I don't like it. I don't like they way he looks at her, like she will automatically fail because she's a Stiff. He so easily forgets that I, a Stiff bested him, and will continue to do so at every opportunity.

"What have you been doing lately, Four?" Erik asks.

"Nothing, really, " I say.

I really don't want to be having this conversation. Why is he acting like we are friends?

"Max tells me, he's keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up. He requested that I find out what's going on with you. " He says.

"Tell him that I'm satisfied with the position I currently hold." I say.

"So he wants to give you a job?" He asks.

"So it would seem. " I say.

"And you aren't interested?" He asks.

"I haven't been interested for two years." I say. Why can't they leave this alone?

"Well, let's hope he gets the point, then." Erik says.

He claps me on the shoulder and then gets up and walks away. I try not to cringe from the contact with him.

"Are you two … Friends?" Tris asks, unable to keep her curiosity under control.

"We were in the same initiate class, he transferred from Erudite." I say.

"Are you a transfer too?" She asks.

Her curiosity is getting the better of her. I need to put an end to this; I don't want her to know who I really am.

"I thought I would only have trouble with Candor asking too many questions. Now I've got Stiffs too?" I say coldly. This is an area of conversation I don't want to go in.

"It must be because you are so approachable, you know, like a bed of nails." She says flatly.

I stare at her, I can't figure her out. She is most defiantly not like any of the Abnegation that I was around. I continue to stare at her waiting for her to back down. She doesn't. She really does have a spine. She starts blushing under my stare. What could she be thinking? I can tell she's not use to this kind of confrontation. She better get used to it.

"Careful, Tris." Is all I say.

"Four!" Zeke calls.

I get up and go over to his table, leaving Tris and Christina to their own conversation. Erik will take them to their room.

"Hey Zeke, Hey Shauna," I say sitting down at their table.

"So what kind of new crop did we get?" Zeke asks.

"Too inquisitive. " I say.

Lauren walks up just then.

"So do you think the Stiff will last?" She asks.

"Not sure yet." I say. "But she is a Stiff."

Later than night I'm in my apartment getting ready for bed. The reports of my father's abuse getting out. Then Tris showing up here, it brings back the memories and the nightmares. I have a long night ahead of me.


End file.
